Дневник Ангела
by Petoile
Summary: Горацио пишет дневник. Грустная история с финалом, полным надежд..


Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Hummer Горацио Кейна подъехал к его дому. Впрочем, сам Горацио предпочитал называть его пристанищем, так как считал, что «дом... дом - это когда тебя в нем кто-то ждет».

Сам дом, находившийся в не самом плохом районе города, выглядел как обычный среднестатистический дом: два этажа, задний дворик, лужайка перед домом, почтовый ящик у обочины дороги. Сейчас флажок был поднят, что означало новую почту. Медленной, усталой походкой Эйч подошел к ящику - там лежало несколько писем: пара-тройка рекламных проспектов, счета и… письмо от Элины.

Сердце у Горацио защемило от сильной боли. «Элина… Шлешь письма с того света?» - прошептал он в пустоту ночи. Тяжело вздохнув, он достал ключи и направился к двери убежища. Там он подобрал сегодняшнюю, вернее уже вчерашнюю газету. Открыв двер и войдя внутрь, Горацио чуть было не чертыхнулся - кондиционер не работал, и в доме стояла невыносимая духота.

«А Тиму бы понравилось. Он любил такую температуру», - промелькнула неожиданно мысль. И снова эта боль в сердце. Эйч резко замотал головой, пытаясь оттуда выгнать все лишние мысли. Когда ему это удалось, он направился в кухню. Заглянув в холодильник, он нашел там всего лишь пару бутылок минеральной воды и остатки вчерашней пиццы. Запихнув их в микроволновку, Горацио с грустью подумал: «Марисоль бы не позволила холодильнику пустовать». И вновь эта боль.

Эйч устало опустился на стул. В последнее время ему стало все тяжелее находиться в одиночестве, но с другой стороны, он боялся завести с кем-нибудь отношения.

Наскоро перекусив разогретой пиццей, он направился в свой кабинет, не забыв прихватить с собой бутылку с холодной водой.

Кабинет был обставлен со вкусом, хотя и старомодно. Стол из темного дерева занимал все пространство у окна. Стены были заняты полками с книгами, среди которых были и книги по истории, и философские трактаты, и учебники по криминалистике, а отдельную полку занимали журналы про машины и мотоциклы.

Эйч опустился в мягкое кресло и грустным взглядом посмотрел на стол. Там стояли три фотографии. Элины, Спидла и Марисоль. Эйч так долго смотрел на них, что не заметил как слезы потекли у него из глаз.

Сколько он так просидел, он не мог сказать. Наконец, его руки потянулись к ящику и достали оттуда дневник. Это был подарок Тима. На форзаце значилось: «Рыжему Ангелу от Дворняги». Эйч провел рукой по этой надписи и сглотнул, чтобы не заплакать. Открыв дневник на чистой странице, он взял ручку и стал писать.

_«Снова один. Снова… Всегда. Я уже смирился с этим. Снова и снова…Но зачем… Но почему они должны умирать. Сначала Тим, потом Марисоль, теперь Элина. Я несу смерть. Я Ангел-разрушитель. Почему? Кейли и Делко пытаются меня поддержать, но я не могу им открыться. Я не могу… И не хочу. Они бояться, что я покончу жизнь самоубийством, но это было бы глупо и непрофессионально»._

Горацио оторвался от дневника. Он обвел взглядом кабинет и снова принялся писать:

_«Я живу прошлым. Даже не живу – существую. Так нельзя. Надо жить. Жить… Ради тех, кто был со мной, ради той любви, что была… Но я боюсь… А вдруг я и впрямь приношу смерть. В последнее время я поймал себя на мысли, что в убежище ночью хочу чтобы хоть что-нибудь произошло. Мне плохо, когда я нахожусь тут. Воспоминания набегают как волны, и ничего с этим сделать невозможно…»_

Тут его от грустных мыслей оторвал звонок. Звонили на сотовый – значит по работе. Он взял трубку и произнес:

- Кейн.

- Горацио, прощу прощения что так поздно, - раздался в телефоне голос. Его Эйч не был готов услышать. – У нас серьезная проблема, и нужна ваша помощь!

- Кэтрин Уиллоуз, - сам того не замечая улыбнулся Горацио. – Рад вас слышать. Конечно мы окажем вам всяческое содействие.

- Отлично, тогда встречайте меня в аэропорту завтра вечером. До скорого.

- До скорого, - произнес Эйч и повесил трубку.

Он посмотрел на дневник и перечитал написанное. Улыбнувшись, впервые за многие дни, он взял ручку и написал:

_«А может и не все еще потеряно. Ведь Судьба – это как покер. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе выпадет. Главное верить.»_


End file.
